Christmas Confessions
by Ciel In A Dress
Summary: A few confessions at christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I swear on my life I wrote this in May. Nowhere near Christmas. 'Cept now it is...**

**Christmas Confessions  
Chapter 1  
**

It was Christmas Eve. Only red and green could be seen through the thickly falling snow; people were wearing it, and partly-obscured buildings were covered in it. Lights glistened through the cold mist, causing the most beautiful scene Toya had ever seen in his life.

He stood beneath the giant Christmas tree in the town's centre, waiting for Yukito to turn up, but he was anything but bored. Happy people wandered the streets, laughing and buying each other gifts. Toya even saw a group of Sakura's friends walk by, taking pictures of all the shining things that surrounded them.

"Toya!" a voice called. Turning, Toya saw Yukito running towards him.

"Hey there, Yuki." Toya greeted his boyfriend with a small kiss on the cheek. Although public displays of affection were not usually his thing, he figured he could make an exception for special occasions.

"Merry Christmas!" Yukito replied, cheerfully placing a small wrapped gift in Toya's hand.

Surprise was the first emotion Toya felt, but it was soon eclipsed by happiness. He hadn't expected Yukito to buy him anything. "Thank you," Toya said, smiling.

"Hey, thank me _after_ you've opened it, okay?" Yukito said, teasingly. Toya then proceeded to open it, discovering a ring inside.

"…Are you proposing to me?" he asked, grinning and taking the diamond ring out of its box and holding it up to see it better.

"Well, kinda." Yukito laughed. "It's just a suggestion, so don't feel pressured or anything."

"Okay. Thanks." Toya put the ring on his finger and took Yuki by the hand, beginning to walk to a nearby restaurant.

After their dinner, they walked back to Toya's house. Suspiciously enough, Toya took the ring off of his finger before entering, putting it back in the box. Saying a brief "Merry Christmas" to his father, Toya then made his way upstairs, Yukito trailing behind.

"What's up? You aren't gonna let your dad know we're thinking of getting married?" Yuki asked, slightly put out.

"I kind of haven't really told him that we're dating…" Toya muttered guiltily.

"What? Why?" Yukito wondered out loud, rather loudly.

"Just… hasn't come up."

"He'll be fine with it, I'm sure!"

"Me too, but still."

"Come on—we'll tell him now," Yuki suggested, taking Toya's hand, and pulling him downstairs before he could argue. He had barely any time to phrase it in his head before they burst into the kitchen and it was time to announce it.

"Toya has something to tell you!" Yuki said, pushing Toya in front of him.

"Oh?" Toya's father said, looking up from the book he was reading, in surprise, looking at Toya expectantly.

"I… Well, me and Yuki, I mean…" Toya breathed, remembering that it was essential to life.

"Yes?"

"We're together."

"I can see that," his father answered, looking from one boy to the other, wondering what Toya was trying to say.

"No, I mean… We're _together_… as in, we're dating," Toya explained, his tongue tripping over the words in his embarrassment.

"Oh, I already knew that."

"Huh?" Toya was flabbergasted. How could he know?

"Sakura told me ages ago," he said calmly, turning back to his book, smiling.

Back upstairs, Toya sat on his bed in confusion. He had been so sure that his relationship with Yukito had been a secret, but Sakura had known.

"Odd," Yuki remarked, sitting down next to him and kissing his cheek lightly.

"Yeah. Really." Toya laughed, feeling a great weight had been lifted off his chest, turning to Yuki and kissing him.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered into Yuki's ear as they set out to make it the best Christmas they'd ever had.

* * *

**A/N: So… I, like, wrote this and the next chapter in May, so it totally was not Christmas, but what the hell; I felt like it. C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Confessions  
Chapter 2**

As he sat at Sakura's desk in her room, it was with great difficulty that Syaoran concentrated on decorating the last Christmas bauble for the tree in Sakura's living room.

It was their fifth Christmas together, as they had been dating since they were fourteen, so it was a long established tradition that on every Christmas Eve, they would get a box of blank Christmas baubles and, together, make them pretty for the tree. As such, he was used to his task, but that wasn't the reason he was finding it so difficult.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura, and she was acting in an immensely distracting way.

She would open her mouth, looking positively determined to say something, but fear would twist its way into her and she would falter, closing her mouth and shaking her head while looking back down at her hands. She would then sigh quietly and mutter unintelligibly to herself before looking up again and opening her mouth. This process repeated itself many times, and Syaoran was thoroughly baffled by it.

He wasn't sure if he should say something to her or wait until she was brave enough to tell him whatever was wrong. Or maybe it was his fault she was scared—was she afraid of what his reaction would be? In which case, it would be better to ask her what was wrong. But what if she was thinking about breaking up with him? That would be disastrous! And plus, she had no reason to, that he could think of. Or maybe he did something. So maybe he should—

"Syaoran?"

He turned around in surprise to find Sakura looking at him. Her eyes widened and she stared at him, mortified. They sat in silence, Sakura internally berating herself for saying his name before she had worked out how to tell him.

"Yes…?" Syaoran asked kindly after a moment, realising an answer was required from him before more steps could be taken, and reached out to take one of her shaking hands in his. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked in worry, a slight note of begging in his tone. "Please tell me."

Still, she did not speak, averting her eyes from his gaze. She grasped his hand tightly with both of hers, glad for the support, as it stopped her from shaking.

"Please, I can't stand seeing you like this," Syaoran begged, feeling dread stir deep within him. She opened her mouth again, without looking at him, but no sound came out.

"Sakura?"

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. She told herself it would be easy; just two little words. But then she reminded herself that the second word wasn't so little; it was life-changing. Then she told herself to shut up because she knew arguing with herself wouldn't help.

"I—I'm happy about it, b—but you…" she began.

"Come on—spit it out. You're making me worry."

All she had to do was say it. Just say it. Then she could run quickly downstairs, or jump out the window, or maybe even hide under the bed, and let Syaoran react without her near him. The urge to flee was so strong; she was having trouble staying still. There was no point in waiting, she knew.

So she said it.

"I'm pregnant."

She immediately got up and ran over to the far side of her room where her closet was. She opened it and stepped inside, slamming the door behind her, feeling comforted by the small amount of space in there as her clothes took up almost every inch. Her eyes started to water, and before she knew it, tears were pouring down her face. She had no idea what would happen after this, and that scared her.

Syaoran sat silently, perfectly still, absolutely shocked. Sakura, pregnant? That was the last thing he had been expecting. His emotions swam around in a confused muddle, and he wasn't sure what he was feeling. But there was something. An important feeling, but he had no idea what it was.

"How did this happen?" he asked, trying to figure out his own heart.

A sarcastic look passed over her face, though she knew he couldn't see her. His question momentarily halted her tears. "Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much—"

"I know!" he interrupted. "I know… but still, you know what I mean," he said tensely.

"I guess it broke…" she sighed.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered, leaving Sakura in the cupboard for the moment and returning to his thoughts.

After many minutes of silence, Syaoran identified the feeling that had been bothering him. Standing up, he turned towards the closet Sakura was currently residing in and knocked on the door calmly.

"Sakura? Can I come in?" he asked patiently and kindly.

"What, is she not letting you in her—…closet?" Toya asked, walking into Sakura's room in confusion—at the worst possible moment, too. As he'd walked past, he had heard Syaoran's request and thought Sakura had locked Syaoran out of her room, but it seemed instead that she had forbidden him from entering her closet, which was even stranger.

Standing together, Syaoran and Toya heard a muffled sob and looked at each other, Syaoran with worry and Toya with anger.

"Sakura?" Syaoran resumed his pounding on the closet door, no longer calm. Had he left her too long without an answer? Surely a couple of minutes couldn't have hurt too much. Would she at least let him tell her how he felt?

"Oi, brat! What did you do?" Toya rounded on Syaoran in an accusatory tone, lifting a fist threateningly.

"Toya, just go." Syaoran gasped in surprise as Sakura emerged from the closet, her face streaked with tears.

Toya looked at both of them and noticed their solemn expressions. He figured whatever it was didn't involve him, so he nodded and left. He was still worried about his little sister, but he was sure he would have the chance to ruin Syaoran's life later, so, until then, he could wait.

Sakura went back into the closet, and Syaoran followed, feeling squashed in the small space. He shut the door behind him, and the tiny room was filled with darkness. It was with fear that Sakura awaited Syaoran's decision about their unborn child.

"I want to be with you," Syaoran announced gently, hugging Sakura. "And if you want to keep the baby—and I'm guessing you do—then I want to be with it, too."

It was so easy for Syaoran to promise these things. It was because he was now sure of how he felt. He loved Sakura, and he would love any child of theirs. There was never any doubt in his mind; it had just been shrouded by shock. It was almost as if he'd already decided these things, although the thought of a baby had never even passed through his head.

He felt Sakura smile in relief at his words, her face so close to his. She had worried for so long what his reaction would be, but it turned out that it was all for nothing. In hindsight, it was clear to her that Syaoran would never have made any other choice.

"Thank you," she whispered, enjoying their moment together.

"You were so worried that I would leave you, weren't you?" Syaoran asked shyly.

"Yeah," Sakura confessed, blushing slightly in embarrassment at her doubts.

"I won't," he promised.

"I know," she said, smiling.

"How?" he asked.

She smiled again, remembering the many other times their conversations had ended like this. "Because you love me," she said happily.

"Damn right, I do. And don't you forget it!"

They stood in silence for another minute.

"We're nineteen," Sakura stated. "A bit young for a baby in most people's opinions, but…"

Syaoran waited for her to finish, stroking her hair encouragingly.

"…Together, we'll be alright."

"That's what I thought," Syaoran agreed happily, kissing her.

They silently agreed that Sakura being pregnant was the best Christmas present either of them had ever received. Surprise was still the underlying emotion for both of them, but they knew that would wear off after a while.

Even adult parents can be unsure about a child until the day it's born.

* * *

**A/N: "Something tells me love isn't enough, but how can that be?"  
Anyhow, this is the second and final chapter of this random Christmas idea I had. It's not even Christmas, so why…? But, whatever. I just don't know sometimes. ^^**


End file.
